The shinobi goes to hogwarts
by ilovejackdawson
Summary: Dumbledoore asks Tsunade to send a few of her shinobi to hogworts to prtoect harry. How will the shinobi react. Friendships and new enemys will be made.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto, Harry Potter crossover. This takes place in the 5th year of Harry Potter and after the fight Naruto had with Orochimaru in shippuuden. Exepct they were able to bring back Sasuke.

Tsunade thought about the letter. She didn't know what to think. She just got a letter from her friend Dumbledore.

_Dear Tsunade, _

_I am sorry that I haven't written to you in months, With all of this stress going on in my life, I'm sure you would understand. It was quite understandable for you to send me a letter telling me you would I quote "come and beat the shit out of me" for taking so long. Another threat like that one will not be needed though. No need to worry about me. I'm afraid these last few months have been anything but easy. A lot has happened since I left off telling you about the first round in the triwizard tournament__. In the last round of the tournament something horrible happened. The trophy was turned into a port key. Since Harry and this other student Sedrick seemed to tie, they both touched the cup. The port key led to a graveyard. There Sedrick was killed, because he just was simply, as they must have put, it of no use to them. When I mean t hey I mean the death eaters and Voldermort. I am afraid he was brought back to his old form. Fourtunalty, Harry was able to escape him by having there wands connect. This connects to the theory I was telling you about. When Harry got back he had Sedricks dead body in front all of the audience. This was heartbreaking for me to see. To make the story shorter, it turns out someone was pretending to be mad eye moody. With a polyjuice potion all year. That's how Harry name got put in the cup. The person who did this was Barty Crouch's son. He ended up killing his father this year. We found the real made eye moody in a big box. I was so discusted to hear all of this. Poor Harry now has to go through all of this one of the most. I'm afraid this year Voldermort will take control more of his mind. You are one of the only people I could trust with this information. You are a very important friend to me. I hope you can forgive me for asking you this, but it is neccary. I must ask that if you can send a few of your shinobi, preffarble jounin to Hogwarts for the maximum of three years. Of coarse they would be coming back to visit during breaks. I ask this because I need people to protect and look after Harry. He is in grave danger and has a lot of people after him. I'm afraid the wizard Government refuses to belive this and is saying all of these horrible things about Harry and I. They will not be able to protect Harry. I would like it if the shinobi were the same age as him. I also don't want Harry to know (unless he absolutely has to of coarse) that they are there to guard Harry. I will just say they are there because we want to improve on a public relation. I would have the shinobi be sorted and come to class. I don't expect them to really have to learn the stuff but they must go to class as an act. Nobody but a few of the people I trust will know the truth. I already got this approved by the ministry (without the protect part and reluctantly). If I may suggest one of the shinobi I advise for you to take is the boy Naruto you told me about. I say this because Naruto and Harry have had similar things happen to them. I feel like they coud really understand each other. Naruto is back now I'm guessing?. I again apologize for putting this on you so suddenly. I hope you have been enjoying being hokage. I'm sure you still keep things in line knowing you. I would need an answer in a week about this. With all my love Albus Dumbledoor. _

_**Tsunade still couldn't believe what she just read. She was so worried about Dumbledoore. She couldn't belive all of this was happening to him. All of her anger for him over the last few months for not writing her back simply went away. Her and Dumbledoor have been friends since way back. **_

_**Tsunade could remember when she was traveling from town to town. She went to one town where she met Dumbledore. She was in the middle of one her many gambles when Dumbledoore asked to play with her. Dumbledoore won of coarse. He ended up not making her give him money. Her reaction was complete annoyance. She hated giving money to t people but she felt like she wasn't playing a real gambling game. When she tried to aruge with him about it,he said no with such finality and looked at her like he could see right through her. Shuzine then had to go back to the hotel she was staying at with the pig because the pig wasn't feeling well. It turned out just to be Dumbledoore and Tsunade the rest of the night. They just then kept on talking. They agreed to meet up the next day for coffe. When they did, they hit it off right away. Somehow then, they got into the discussions of there family's. With out making eye contact, Tsunade told Dumbledoore about her brother who got killed. She could remember when she finaly looked in his blue eyes, he had a knowing look. As if he knew all along about her life. She then somehow got on about her boyfriend and how he got killed. Dumbledoore was very empathic but not over the top. He had the type of calmness that made her feel comfortble. They then got into his family. She was so shocked to hear about his story. She definably couldn't remain calm. She thought she had it hard. He then told her about his how he had more then just a friendship with Grindawald. How they dated. She was so sad to what he told her happened to there relationship. Dumbledoore then told her she was one of the only people he spoke to about this. Ever since then, they have been exchanging letters always. They told each other everything. **_

_**Tsunade looked out the window smiling at the memory. She thought about the favor Dumbledoore asked her now. Naruto would probably be willing to do the mission now that he's got sasuke back. It would also get him away from Atuksi. She then thought about the other people she should bring into this mission. She called in Shuizene and told her about whats going on. For an hour they were deciding on who they should assign this mission to. Tsunade smiled when they reached a decision. "alright then lets to bring them in". **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Another order of Ramen please". Naruto asked the chef eagerly.

"Naruto, that's your fifth bowl of Ramen". Sakara scolded."

"Sakura-chan you don't understand, Ramen is not like regular food ramen is-is". Naruto was cut off.

"glad to see your still the same". Sasuke smirked.

"what does that supposed to mean?". Naruto asked as he starting chowing down on the fifth bowl.

Sasuke shrugged "I don't know you just still seem very Naruto-ish". Naruto folded his arms "I have changed" Sakura punched Naruto lightly "yes he just went from moron to idiot". They all laughed.

"He has changed though". Sakura smiled. It was good to be back. Sasuke didn't realize how much he missed konoha. He looked at his arm. He still had a big bruise from when Sakura hit him. She hit him hard to get him back. Both Sakura and Naruto were able to get him. They both had to use physical force, since he was trying to kill them. It had only been two weeks ago when this happened. Yodamine had to use his wood jutsu to trap Sasuke before Sasuke could do anything to them. He had to trap Sasuke so tightly that Sasuke could hardly breathe. He had never felt such pain in his life.

"_Stop it, your going to kill him__" Naruto screamed. Sasuke was screaming in such agony as the wood kept squashing him harder and harder. He kept trying to figure out ways to get out but couldn't. He heard Yondiame say "I'm sorry I didn't want you guys to see this but it has to be done". Naruto was trying to lunge at Yondamine but Sakura held him back._

"_Naruto stop I see what he's doing". Sakura said. Sakura was flinching. Sasuke started screaming hard. The pain was agonizing; he just wanted it to stop. Everything started to go dark. When he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything but brown. Where was he? He could barely move except for a finger. He touched the brown stuff. It was wood. He was trapped inside the wood. How could he have let this happen? Why did they want him back to konoha so badly? Couldn't they just move on? He would not be defeated this easily. He couldn't move but he could still use his sharingun. He used his sharingun. He was able to his higher power. He could feel his hair rising. Just barely he was able to break down the wood. Sakura and Naruto gasped. Sasuke realized he was bleeding so hard. _

"_Sasuke you need medical help, now I can operate on you". Sakura stood up. She looked injured. He looked and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto dead. _

"_you killed them?". Sasuke asked. He could hear his own voice was hoarse. _

"_it doesn't matter to me if you did, I am strong enough on my own". Sasuke knew in his condition now that was partly not true. He could hardly walk. Sasuke struggled to lift his hand. He was going to try as hard as he could to use the chidori. Before he could raise his arm all the way in the air, Sakura ran towards him and punched his arm so hard, he went fliying across the place. He couldn't believe how strong Sakura had gotten. He landed on the floor hard. He remembered Sakura always smiling him. She always made it her job to protect him. He remembered how protectve of him she was. It felt weird having her hit him. Almost hurtful but he couldn't understand why. What was going to happen to him now? His dream of getting back at his brother was about to be destroyed. Sakura and Naruto were fighting so hard to get him back. He could hear Naruto walking his way. Naruto crouched down. _

"_Sasuke, I hate having to hurt you like this, but like I said years ago I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back.". Sasuke felt something rising in his throat. _

"_your trying to ruin things for me, I'm not going to let you win like this, why are you still trying to get me even after I tried to kill you". Narutos eyes teared up._

"_because you are like a brother to me, and a real brother relationship doesn't let another brother destroy his life". Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto. He glanced at the floor. _

"_I know, I may not be your real brother, and I know you still want revenge on your brother but is it worth it to ruin the relationships you have, we can help you get revenge on your brother." Sasuke remembered him and Naruto climbing up the trees. They were both so competitive with each other, but always there for each other when needed. He remembered the group jut being together having a good time. Even though Sasuke never laughed with them, he still was always laughing on the inside. Sakura came over. Sasuke remembered what Kakashi said the day he left. That even though he lost a lot, to try to keep the relationships he had. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke tried to shut the thought of them out for the last few years. He tried to be emotionless for the last few years. Maybe this was wrong what he was doing. He still wanted revenge against his brother. Just maybe he should do it a different way. "Th-thank you". Sasuke stuttered. His body was in so much pain he was numb. He could see Sakura's tears. _

"_d-o m-e a fav-our fr-ee th-e pri-sonars o-f ori-moru" Sasuke tried to say._

"_we will." Sakura cried. Sasuke eyes started to close. Sasuke woke up and realized he was in the hospital, Sakura and Naruto and visited Sasuke in the hospital every day. Especialy Sakura since she helped operate on him.The wood jutsu really did a number on him. Sakura told him that on the way back, she tried to operate her best on him. She said he needed a lot of doctors to operate on him. She was able to stop the wounds from bleeding. She also had to give some of her energy to him. It took two weeks for Sasuke to get out of the hospital._** Now they he, Sakura and Naruto were having lunch together. To celebrate getting out of the hospital. While Sasuke was in the hospital he and Sakura… Sasuke looped his fingers with Sakura. Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled. He was happy for them. He was over his romantic feelings for Sakura. **

"**So Sasuke, once your all healed up, I want to really see how strong you have become". Naruto grinned. **

"**Yes I agree, same with you loser". Sasuke smirked. **

"**you haven't seen how strong I have gotton Sasuke". Naruto grinned **

"**Haven't you guys matured past this". Sakura exclaimed, **

"**hmph". Sasuke and Naruto folded there arms and looked away from each other. Both of them were smiling on the inside. Sakura guessed it wasn't so bad what they were doing, At least things were going back to normal. She squeezed Sasukes hand. She would never let him go again. **

**Suddenly Kakashi came over. **

"**well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiuo". Kakashi said. **

"**Kakashi". Sasuke said. Kakashi only visited Sasuke once since he got out of the hospital two days before Sasuke did. When Kakashi visited, it was silent between them for the last few minutes. They then both looked at each other and just knew. "I think you have learned your lesson Sasuke". Kakashi said. Kakashi then had to go because he was called to Hokages. **

"**I hope you are feeling better". Kakashi remarked. Sasuke nodded. **

"**I hate to break up the lunch but, we got called Tsunade's for another mission I'm guessing". **

"**Sasuke just got out of the hospital, he cant go on another mission yet". Sakura exclaimed. **

"**it's ok I want to go on another mission I need to get into action again, just as long as its not too long because I am still getting revenge on my brother." **

"**I am going to have a word with Tsnade about this". Naruto said angrily. Kakashi sighed. **

"**Sakura, you're a medical ninja, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't feel like it was safe. You will be there to operate if anything happens". Sakura nodded.**

**Naruto pointed at Sakura. "Sakura-chan were leaving it to you". As they got up, Sakura and Sasuke payed for there meal. Naruto looked in his piggy bank. **

"**Oh umm… about money I sort off". Naruto stuttered. **

"**IDIOT" Sakura punched him. Naruto landed on the floor. **

"**you moron". Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not paying"**

"**how much does it cost?". Sakura asked. **

"**well since he got five bowls about fifty dollors". The chef said. **

**Sasuke, Naruto's, Kakashi, and Sakuras eyes bulged. Sakura punched Naruto again on the ground **

"**here". Sakura gave them fifty dollars. Sakura lifted Naruto' shirt.**

"**you are so lucky were friends, Naruto you owe me.". **

"**Sakura, I think I am going to be dead by her soon". Naruto stammered. As he got off and started walking towards Tsunades with them. **


	3. Chapter 3

So I have asked you all here today for…" Tsunade looked at Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru.

"you have all been assigned on a mission that is probably going to be the longest mission of your life" Hinata flinched. She wasn't so sure she could do a mission like this.

"Sasuke just got out of the hospital, even with me, as a medical person you cant possibly" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, enouph I decide what I'm capable enough". Sasuke said.

Tsunade sighed. "you guys didn't even hear what the mission is yet, this mission wont require you to fight just yet, this mission is very different from your last few missions. This mission will be life changing for all of you

""ALRIGHT what mission is this?". Naruto grinned.

Tsunade smirked

"this mission you are assigned to, is to a boarding school in England, you are assigned to guard this boy Harry potter".

"what's so special about this boy Harry potter". Kiba asked.

Tsunade gave him a dirty look.

"just listen, to this story about this boy with out interrupting, about fifften years ago, when he was just a baby , there was this horrible wizard Voldermort. Unfourtunatly he was very powerful. He would terrorize all of the wizard's. People up until now are afraid to say his name. Nobody has ever survived his killing. Expect for this one boy Harry Potter."

"There must be some special power this boy has". Shino observed.

Tsunade cleared her throat. She knew she shouldn't give details about Dumbledore's theory.

"well you see its very complicated, Harry's parents knew this wizard Voldermort was after Harry."

"wait, why was he after this guy if he was just a baby?". Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade looked at Naruto sadly.

"There was a prophecy made saying about two babies born of the month of September that one of them is destined to destroy him, he picked Harry ".

"It wasn't really a prophecy though, he just made it real, it was told by some random physic right". Shikamaru said.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. She shouldn't be surprised that Shikamru knew this, considering how smart he was.

"well, yes so his parents and Harry had to go into hiding. The friend that was there gate keeper betrayed them and told Voldermort where they where. On Halloween, Voldermort attacked the family. The Father first tried to defend Harry and the Mother. Voldermort killed him. When Harry's Mom tried to take Harry and run, Voldermort caught up to them. He told Harry's Mom to move aside. Harry's Mom refused and tried to beg him not to kill Harry. He offered for her to stand aside again. When she didn't, he killed her. Now when he tried to kill Harry, the spell rebounded on Voldermort.".

Naruto raised his eyebrows

"so, the asshole is dead then?".

Tsunade shook her head

"unfourtunatly he isn't since he is a lot like Orichimaru in a way. He somehow can make himself more immortal then others. He did loose his power for fourteen years though. He was in very critical condition during those times."

"so what happened to Harry". Naruto asked. Tsunade knew how upset Naruto will get when she told him this.

"well, since Harry's parents were dead, they wanted to send him to someone that was blood related to him. So they sent him to his Aunt. She was his Mothers sister. She was married and had a boy around Harry's age. These people were muggle's, meaning they were non wizards."

"so what are they then?". Sakura asked.

"they are people who don't have any sort of power. There are many differents types of people. We for example, live in the North part of earth where all of the villages are. We have very different technologies. We are born with certain types of ninja powers and techiniques. The wizard's cant use there hands for power like we can. They are born with magical blood. They use wands for there power. Some of them can read minds. Some wizards are half muggle, half wizard. The family Harry was sent with were all muggles.

"how can Harry's Mother be a wizard but her sister be a muggle?". Sakura asked.

"sometimes that happens with familys. It's like genes siblings get different genes. Unfourtuantly when Harry went to live with them, they didn't treat him well. They were against wizards, since they knew Harry was one they treated him cruely.

"why would these wizards send him to a family that treated him like that?". Naruto asked angrily.

Tsunade knew Naruto would get upset by this.

"well they didn't know how bad it would be, this was Harry's family and-".

"doesn't mean they should put him there to be raised like that. They didn't even tell him he was a wizard right?".

Tsunade looked down.

"well yes but"

"how could they let him be raised like that? How could they just sit there and watch him be outcasted like that, I mean he practically sort of got rid of this Voldermort guy and this is the thanks he gets? Nobody deserves to be treated like that Damn it!!!!!!! Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata felt badly. She knew why he was saying this. She hated how much he's been through. Everyone was silent Sasuke gave him a blank look. Sakura knew that was Sasukes way of showing sympathy. Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Tsunade sighed. She knew why Dumbledoore did it. She knew it wasn't wise to tell them. Tsuande felt badly for Harry but knew Dumbledoor did the right thing. She would probably do the same thing if she were in Dumbledoors situation.

"look I know its sad, but I need to go on to tell you the mission. So Harry was informed a wizard when he was eleven. He went to the boarding school".

"was he able to make friends there?". Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled

"yes Dumbledoore told me he made friends quickly. Dumbledoore is the headmaster there. In Harry's fourth year there, there was a triwizard tournarment. This tournarment brings in wizards from other countries competing against each other. The ages were supposed to be seventeen and up but this person who was pretending to be a teacher but who was really working for Voldermort put Harry's name in the Goblet. Once someone's name is chosen from the Goblet they have to compete. At first they thought this person wanted Harry to get killed in the tournament. Then it turned out the trophy was a port key. A port key transfers you to certain locations. Harry and this guy Cedric Diggory touched the cup together. They ended up in a graveyard. Voldermort was brought back into his powerful self. When Voldermort and Harry fought, there wands connected. Harry was able to grab on to the port key and bring Cedric body back to Hogworts but dead." poor Harry that he has to go through all of this thought Hinata.

"Now that the death eaters, which are Voldermorts followers and Voldermort are back , Dumbledoore is very worried about the safety of people at the school and especially Harry since they are most likely to be after him. Also Harry's and Voldermorts minds connect sometimes. Dumbledoor is probably very worried that Voldermort will start manipulating Harry with it."

This guy is just like me, thought Naruto. Naruto felt his cursed seal knowing the Kyubi was still there.

"you are to protect the school and especially Harry. Harry and the school cannot know you are there to guard. The ministry, which is the wizard government does not want to think Voldermorts back. They are saying Harry is a lire and delusional for attention. They don't know were doing this. This is under Dumbledoore's orders."

"Don't they realize what this guys been through!! I don't like the fact that we have to treat him like a prisionar watching him like this. Those stupid ministry people. Why would he lie about this. Ugh!!!I-I'll show them I'll make changes. I'll take on anyone I need to take on." Naurto couldn't wait to meet this guy.

Tsuande smiled. Dumbledoore definatly was right about Naruto and Harrry understanding each other.

"I'll do it but when I get back here for break, I am searching for my brother no matter what you all say.". Sasuke said. Tsunade could feel the power Sasuke had. She wanted to make sure Sasuke would not leave again. Her and Kakashi looked at each other knowlingly.

"Now when you get to Hogworts you have to pretend you are japense transfer studnts, meaning you have to have the supply's and sit in on the classes". Tsuande said.

"ugh that's going to be such a drag". Shikamru sighed.

"I agree, ugh that's going to be so boring cant we just lie another way". Naruto folded his arms.

Ugh brat. Tsunade thought.

"There's one more thing, hogworts has uniform meaning school robes. Which you will have to wear." Tsunade smirked.

"No way.". Naruto said.

"Naruto we have to it's the only way to blend in". Sakura insisted.

Shikamru sighed.

"I guess Ino and Choji cant come because we need some people here since a lot of us are going. You want me to go since I'm the head chunin right?".

"also not to mention the fact your brillion, I don't mean to drag you away from your team but".

"nah it's fine as long as there's a way I can commumuciate with them at school". said.

"of coarse you guys can exchange letter's there by owl. That's how the wizards communicate.

"which sensies are coming" Kiba asked.

"well you guys are going on your own with Shikamaru as the leader. I will have Teacher's coming up to check on you guys once a month. They will all be switching off. Sie will be joining Ino and Chougi. This mission is starting tomorrow. I'm sorry it's such short notice. Dumbledoore confirmed with me in a letter today he will be picking you guys up. You will be traveling by portkey. Now if anyone has any objections to doing this mission speak now. Alright then now get out of my office and get ready for tomorrow!!!"

"yes Tsunade sama". Bowed Sakura.

"I will succeed on this mission, believe it". Naruto shouted as he walked out of the office with the others.

"I do believe it". Sasuke put his fist towards Naruto. Waiting for him to pound it back. Naruto couldn't believe it. Naruto stared in awe for a second and then pounded back.

This mission was the first one he was doing with Sasuke in a long time. As Naruto was walking home, he looked up into the sky. This was the start of a change.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata looked outside as the sun started to rise. She couldn't sleep last night. She knew a ninja was supposed to get rest right before a mission. All she could think about was how she was going to spend over a year with Naruto. She could feel herself blushing just thinking about it. She spent hours with herself debating with herself on weather to do the mission. This was a really important mission. What if she messed it up for everyone? She could tell Naruto was so exited to do this mission. She didn't want to mess it up for him. She remembered what her father said last night.

"_They propably didn't ask Neji because they knew his training here was important. I do need you out of the way for awhile anyway. If I here you mess things up Hinata…"_

"_I wont, I promise really."__Hinata looked down._

Hinata felt a stinging feeling in her eyes. She hated having to feel inferior and like nothing to her father. She just wanted to be accepted.

An hour later as she was leaving, she looked back to the house. She felt this feeling of empyness. Nobody said goodbye to her but Neji when was over training yesterday. Hinata walked forward. She remembered Naruto cheering her on in the chunin exam and smiled. She was going to try to do her best on this mission.

Dumbledoore apparated to Tsunade's office. He looked around in Tsunade's office. He saw piles of paper scattered everywhere. Dumbledoore smirked. He knew her reluctance to do work. He and Tsunade nodded at each other. He knew Tsuande wasn't the toucky feely type. He saw seven teenage looking kids. He could already guess which one was which.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"wait, who is this old guy again?". Said the boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He had wisker makrs that looked like scars on his cheecks. He already knew that was Naruto.

"NARUTO". Tsuande screamed. She looked at Dumbledoore apologetically.

Dumbledoore chuckucked. Sakura was trying her best not to hit Naruto in front of someone they just met.

"it's perfectly alright not to worry, I have gotten old over the years. I am Albus Dumbledoore the head of Hogworts. You must be Naruto."

"yep.". Naruto grinned. Dumbledore could see how much confidence Naruto had already.

"so why don't you all introduce yourselves". Dumbledoore said. Even though he knew there names he was curous to see how they would all present themselves.

"I'm Sakura Hurono, its nice to meet you Dumbledoore". Said the girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes. She smiled and extended her hand. Dumbledoore shook her hand. He could already feel she had a lot of chalkra just by shaking her hand. Shikamru sighed.

"I'm Shikamaru". He said with a shrug and a wave. Dumbledoore smiled.

"you're the head chunin right?". Dumbledoor asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"yes".

"this guy is the smartest guy I know even if he is lazy". Naruto said.

"yeah, yeah". Shikamaru said smiling.

Dumbledoore smiled. He was interested seeing Shikamaru at Hogworts. Knowing he had the IQ of 200. Next a boy with spiky brown hair and glasses introduced himself to Dumbledoore. "Shino Abram". He said. Dumbledoore felt something tense with this guy. Next with the boy with the huge dog.

"I'm Kiba and this is my dog Akimaru". Dumbledoore could tell Kiba was very close with his dog.

"well nice to meet both of you, you are allowed to bring the dog to school but not to classes."

"I bring Akimaru with me everywhere. He goes where I go." Kiba insisted. He didn't like having to break them up but knew he had to.

"I don't mean to make you sepeate from your dog. He may stay in the room but just not classes. You all also will take turn's with night duty you may take Akimaru then."

"I don't want to leave Akimaru in the room all by himself.". Hinata agreed she would hate for Akimaru to be there by himself.

Dumbledoor agreed. He realized an animal like Akimaru needed attention.

"he will stay in my office until you get back". Dumbledoore said. Kiba and Akimaru grinned. The next one was the boy with the dark brown spiky like hair and brown eyes.

"Sasuke Uchia" He said firmly. Dumbleroos eyes flickered. So this was the boy. He heard all about how he left the village. He was happy Naruto was able to bring his friend back. He knew though he was going to have to keep a close eye on this boy. The last one was a blue haired girl with purple eyes with out pupils.

Huuga- H-inata". She said quietly looking down. Dumbledoore could already tell she was a shy person. Dumbledoore looked at the seven people. He so far was happy with the people chosen. Especialy Naruto. Dumbledoore thought sadly about Harry. Last time he saw him was at the trial. Dumbledoore knew Harry was going to have a hard year this year. He knew he couldn't be there for Harry this year. He needed someone like Naruto to be there for him.

Dumbledoor cleared his throat.

"Well, I am sure Tsunade filled you guys in on the mission already. Now you all must know nobody can know about this. What I am doing is what the government does not want me to do. Only a few of my most trusted teachers know. The boy that you are guarding Harry Potter, his brain is connected to Voldermorts mind. I am afraid Voldermort will figure it out and use it as his advantage. I will make sure whoever is assigned to Harry's house will be in his room."

"what are houses?". Naruto asked.

"there are four houses, Gryfindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You will be sorted into each house. Remember they think of you as foreign exchange students. You must do everything you can to make them belive it. You have to make sure you don't say anything by accident." They all looked at Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto if you spill this"

"I wont" Naruto insisted folding his arms.

"well we should get going to Diagon alley. That's where we will be buying the supplys. Now how we will do this we will apperate. You will all have to hold on to my arm very tightly. If any of you let go you will not be able to appearate and most likely be splinched. Which means your body can split in half and has to be taken back together." Everyone shuddered.

"you better not splinch me old man" Naruto grabbed on to his arm.

"you must refer to me as professor Dumbledore at school. I'm warning this might be a bit painful. Oh and it was great to see again Tsuande. Ready everyone?". Everyone nodded. This was the start of the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note I apologize a few chapter's back that I wrote Yamoto like Yondaimine

It felt like Naruto was suffocating. He literally couldn't breathe. When was the agony going to be over? He gripped harder on Dumbledore's arm. When they reached the ground, everybody was gasping for breathe. Hinata coughed.

"What the hell was that?" Naroto exclaimed.

"that is one option of getting to places. It usually isn't as painful as this of coarse but since I was taking seven people it took longer." Dumbledore explained.

"don't tell me were doing this again?" Kiba asked.

"oh don't worry after this you are transferring by floo powder. Which is traveling through chimneys. You will travel to the train station. That's why you guys had to wake up so early. I'm sorry for the short notice." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore reminded Naruto of the third hokage in the best ways. Naruto smiled.

"don't worry about it. Were used to having to wake up early on missions."

"well we should get started. Why don't we go to Madam Malkins first. That's where we will be fitting you for your school robes.".

"ugh, this is going to be such a drag". Shikamaru sighed. Naruto wasn't exited for this eather.

"this is a nice town". Sakura commented as they were walking.

"why thank you, it is very pleasant I agree.". Dumbledore said. Naruto agreed. There were stores everywhere.

"if only we had more time. I would love to go visit a lot of these stores.". Kiba remarked as they were walking.

"if only Choji were here". Shikamaru smirked as they passed many candy and ice cream stores. Shikamaru felt a wave of sadness. This was one of the only missions he was doing with out Chouji.

"hopefully they have ramen at Hogwarts". Sakura said poking Naruto.

"oh don't worry I am very well aware of the fact that ramen is something loved. I have requested for it to be made" Dumlbedore said.

"yeah!!!" Naruto and Sakura cheered. They walked into Madam Malkins.   
"good morning, I was just wondering if you can fit all of them quickly?" Dumbledore asked.

"oh are these the famous Japanese foreign exchange students?" a women asked.

"yes, I guess everybody has heard it." Dumbledore said.

"at least something decent that has been written in the paper" Dumbledore said.

"just so you know I believe Harry". Madam Malkin said.

"good you should, so are you saying that these people write mean stuff about him in the papers." Naruto exclaimed.

"yes I am afraid so. They are in denial because there really afraid. They don't want to believe he's back." Dumbledore said.

"This guy has gone through so much and they say shit about him like this.". Naruto shook his head.

"they will see eventually I'm sure". Shikamaru said.

"it seems like people go through denial everywhere. Denial makes people go to extreme's." Shino said. Dumbledoore smiled. These kids seemed like smart deep kids.

Naruto was clenching his fist angrily.

"well who would like to go first?" Madam Malkin asked. Trying to change the subject

"I'll go". Shino said. Shino waited patiently as she measured him. When Shino had the robe on, it actually didn't look that bad on him.

"well Shino it definitely fits your personality". Kiba said. Shino gave Kiba a warning look.

"why don't you go up next Sasuke." Naruto smirked.

"idiot, why don't you go up then. Unless your scared then." Sasuke said

"please I'm not." Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"both of you are ridicules. I'll go up. Sakura rolled her eyes. When Sakura had the robe on, Sakura laughed nervously.

"well what do you think Sasuke". Sakura smiled. Sasuke shrugged.

"it's a robe".

Sakura's eye bulged.

"don't you have anything you want to say?" Sakura asked.

"umm...". Sasuke stuttered. Sasuke then felt huge pressure on his cheek. He realized Sakura just punched him. Everyone laughed.

"ow shit you really punch hard Sakura. What was that for anyway?" Sakura glared at him. Sasuske then realized. Oh having a girlfriend was so complicated for Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled.

"oh well I just think you look pretty no matter what". Sasuke kissed her on the cheek. Sakura blushed. Dumbledore could guess now that they were dating but still had communication issues to work out. The next one was Shikamaru. Shikamaru guessed the size before she did. Hinata went next.

"Oh, do I have to wear this, cant I paint it or something". Naruto whined. Hinata giggled.

"ugh Naruto, just get over it. Where all wearing the same thing". Shikamaru said. Sasuke smirked.

"well what do you know look at that?"

"oh I wouldn't be smirking yet Sasuke." Naruto snapped.

Kiba went up next.

"too bad Akimaru cant get one". He said looking at Akimaru sympathetically. The last person was Sasuke. Naruto burst out laughing when he saw Sasuke in a robe.

"Naruto shut up, if you keep laughing I'll-". Naruto tried to stop laughing but he couldn't.

"Naruto stop" Sakura said. She couldn't help thinking it was pretty seeing the supposed to be tuff Sasuke stand in a fancy formal robe. Sakura giggled.

"idiots, like I have time to think about a stupid robe anyway". Sasuke mumbled.

"how are we paying for these?". Shikamaru asked.

"since you are giving service to this school, I will be paying." Dumbledore said. They all were relieved.

"I do recommend though since there is a place called hogmeade, which is a town right next to the school. People get to go there every weekend. That I am not going to be able to cover for." After they got the robes, they got book's, then pets. All of them got owls. "now I will not be getting you guys wands since your power comes from your hands Dumbledore took them inside a bar. It smelled so badly.

"you guys will take this chimney to the train station. Now how you will do this you will use floo powder." Dumbledore had a basket of powder.

"now one by one you will take the floo powerder and say the London train station. You must say it clearly otherwise you might go down the wrong chimney." Dumbledore explained.

"besides apperating there is no other way to travel?" Sakura asked.

"well you guys don't know how to ride broomsticks even though that is something you will learn". Dumbledore knew they were all nervous. He didn't blame them.

"you people sure have weird way's of traveling". Naruto said.

"yes, you will get used to it though. There are some things I like to say before we go. I will not be going on the train with you. You are on your own at this point. You must go to train 9 3/4 . It is a wall in between. You must run through it. I'm sure there will be other wizards though. If you have trouble you may ask other people for help. You cannot be scene by muggles while doing this. Also we will have each one your teachers come once a week while training. Now since Shikamaru is your leader he will three people to look around the train to see if anyone was causing trouble. Don't make a scene of it. Also people will take turns to have night duty. " Dumbledore explained. "

"Now who wants to go first?." Dumbledore asked. Everyone looked at each other nervously. Dumbledore could tell they were all nervous traveling through this. What Dumbledore found was intresting was that they did a lot of terrifying missions that a lot of people at howorts would not be able to handle it, but that something like floo powder that wasn't scary to the littlest of kids, these shinobi were nervous about.

"I'll go first". Naruto said. He grinned. Dumbledore knew Naruto was nervous underneath but was impressed with him trying to be confident. One thing Dumbledore hoped Naruto didn't do, was pretend to be confident too often when he wasn't. Sometimes you had to show you were nervous. It seemed like Naruto had a good balance of things overall. Naruto took some powder and stepped under the fireplace.

"good luck Naruto". Shikamaru said. They all watched Naruto silently.

"well see you at school old man". Naruto said.

"London Train station". Naruto said loudly. Naruto couldn't belive his eyes. He was there already. Sakura knew Naruto would make it ok. He said it loud and clearly. Hinata was worried about Naruto. She hoped he would make it ok.

"I don't want to rush you guys but we do have to do this rather quickly". Dumbledore said.

"I'll go next". Hinata said. Naruto gave her more confidence to do this.

"say it loud and clear Hinata". Kiba said. Kiba was nervous for Hinata. He knew how tuff and smart she really is but he also knew how nervous she can get. Hinata took some powder and went under the fireplace.

"London train station". She said. Trying not to say it nervously. It was much quicker then she thought. She saw Naruto.

"you made it!!!". Naruto said.

"where you able to get here with out any problems". Naruto asked.

Hinata was happy that Naruto cared. She blushed and looked down.

"yes I'm glad you made it too. I-I was a bit worried". Shikamaru arrived next.

"ugh, that was such a drag". Shikamaru complained.

Naruto laughed. Shino came next. After that was Kiba and Akimaru. Hinata was glad Akimaru was taking the train with them at least. Next was Sakura.

She couldn't belive how quick it was. She was so nervous over nothing.

"Sakura-chan". Naruto exclaimed. The last one was Sasuke.

"that was nothing".

"I was the first one to see through that Sasuke". Naruto grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"anyways". Shikamaru said.

"now I planned out how were going to go on the train were-". Hinata clutched her heart tighter. This pain was so agonizing.

"wait- Hinata are you ok". Naruto ran next to her

Hinata moaned.

"y-yeah don't mind me I- I'm fine". She started letting out yelps.

"Hinata!!! Tell us what is it!!!?" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata was in so much pain, she landed on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain just wouldn't stop. It felt like the pain was just eating Hinata away. She started screaming.

"Hinata!". Naruto exclaimed. He crouched down on the floor next to Hinata. He raised his blue eyes in horror.

"what's going on with her?". Kiba yelled. Hinata started to go into shock from the pain.

"you guys move". Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura bent down and put her hands on Hinata's stomache. She tried using the healing jutsu to test to see if that would work. It didn't. The next thing she used was numbing jutsu. Hinata was starting to calm down a bit. Her eyes started shutting.

"Hinata, when did this pain start? Sakura asked. Hinata tried to move her mouthe but it was hard with the numbing.

"listen, I know the numbing puts you to sleep but I need you to try as hard as you can to tell me. The numbing will only last for fifften minutes." Sakura said gently.

"a- about this- morning. A-fter we app" Hinata tried to say.

"after we apparated right? You used your Byucagen while apparating because you were scared right?." Sakura asked. Hinata looked down and nodded.

"the apparating must have put pressure on the byucagon.". Sakura remembered she studied the Byucogen and how to heal when someone in the Hyuga clan had a problem with it. Sakura knew she had to find the blood point that hurt. Sakura put her hand on Hinata's pulse, so she could find where the blood problem was. She felt a humungus pressure coming from the heart. "oh shit, Hinata, you must have been in serous pain the whole day. I'm surprised you were able to stand this pain so long." Sakura exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us!!!". Naruto exclaimed. Hinata's eyes filled with tears.

"I-I didn't want to slow down the mission. I didn't want to be a burden. I-m sorry" She was so embarrassed and ashamed of herself. She tried so hard to be strong on this mission. Now Naruto thought of her as a failure. Sakura looked at Hinata sympathetically. She knew what it was like to not want to feel like a burden. Sakura smiled.

"Hinata, I understand. That was a very kind thing that you did. Just next time tell us because avoiding it will always just make it worse." Sakura said. Hinata nodded. Naruto shook his head "I just-". Sasuke interrupted.

"look we need to get on with our mission. Just so you know Hinata your getting in the way of our mission now. Somone will probably have to take her back to Konoha now"

"first of all I can operate on her on the train and-" Sakura said

"now that's going to get in the way of the mission"

"are you serious? This stuff happens. Stop being an asshole Sasuke. Naruto said

"not stupidly like this, this is riduculus she shouldn't be a ninja if she-".

"SASUKE SHUT UP NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK ORICHAMARU TAUGHT YOU BUT OBVOUSLY HE TUREND YOU INTO A FUCKING IDIOT "Sakura screamed. She felt like smacking Sasuke. She remembered how afraid she was on in missions. How she felt like she was worthless compared to the rest of them. Sasuke espcecialy always made her feel worthless. Sakura looked at Hinata. She was trying so hard. Sasuke's eyes blazed in anger.

"how da-"

"both of you stop" Shikamaru said.

"we need to get on with the mission. Sakura you said you can operate on the train right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Ok, we will need to put a sign on one compartment saying its restricted. So Sakura can operate. Now three people will walk around each compartment to see if everything is safe and secure on board. The reason why I say three is because we cant make a big scene. Other people will sit in a regular compartment."

"I need to operate on Hinata alone. The byucagon takes a lot of concentration.". Sakura said. She was still fueling from what happened between her and Sasuke.

"Now two people will have to carry Hinata on the train with out making a scene. Two people will carry her on the arms. It will be Sakura and I. Now we have to get moving."

Authors note

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I thought it was intense I didn't want to break the moment


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope Hinata will be ok". Kiba said. Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were sitting outside the compartment that Sakura was operating.

"she will be, this will be a good learning point for her. She's always had that problem of not speaking for herself. Even though she's gotton much better, it's always been a problem she's had." Shino said.

"she must be so embarrassed, especially having Naruto see it though" Kiba said.

"yes but that will especially make her learn from this". Shino said.

Sakura knew the numbing was only going to last for five more minutes. The train had gone off ten minutes ago and Sakura was still having to press deeply on Hinata's heart to estimate exactly where the blood clot was. She was afraid Hinata was going to experience a lot of pain.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking through the compartment's.

"the people here sure are different". Naruto said looking at all of the kids with trunks and magic tools.

"they are". Sasuke agreed.

"this will be an intresting mission and I'll get to see how well you truly fight." Naruto grinned. Naruto felt hurt when he didn't get a competitive grin back from Sasuke. Sasuke must be upset over earlier.

"I just don't want this to get in the way of what I want to do". Sasuke said softly as they entered between the corriders.

"is this what's making you like this? You know that wasn't right what you did earlier. Although Sakura was overly harsh she was right, if she hadn't told you off I would have. Naruto said.

"she was slowing down our mission I was being honest." Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke she was in so much pain. It was just plain disrespect how you treated her. She was just trying so hard to please all of us. People make mistakes as ninja, you defiantly have. Naruto said.

"Whatever I have more important things to worry about" Sasuke said as they were walking in between corriders. Naruto stopped.

"Sasuke that is your problem you don't trust anyone. Your always so worried about everyone getting in the way. Why cant you trust that we will be able to help you? Especialy Sakura and I.. You need patience. Naruto said.

Sasuke had his back to Naruto listening.

"if you keep going like this, your just going to let Itachi get to you more and more. Your just going to let Itachi control your life. I promise I will help you track down Itachi no matter what."

Sasuke still had his back to Naruto but Naruto could tell he was listening. Sasuke thought about the relationship he and his brother used to have. He then thought about his relationship Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"now let's go".

Naruto nodded.

Sakura was finally able to estimate how big the spot was. There were two ways that Sakura could operate on Hinata and none of them Sakura liked having to do. Hinata started to wake up and started groaning. Sakura figured the numbing was wearing off.

"Hinata, listen there are two ways I can operate on you. One way which I can do it is by cutting your body open with needles and knives. The other way which I recommend is by doing it with my hands. How I would do it is I would have to dig my hands all the way underneath your skin until it's touching the blood clot. Then I would have to rip your skin open. That's when I'll operate. The reason why I suggest the hands option is because it's quicker. I'm afraid it will hurt more then the other option. Hinata groaned in pain by her blood clot but was thinking. She was so afraid by both of those options. She tried not to let the fear take over.

"Do w-hat you think is best" Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

"alirght, Hinata look the other way. I don't want you to see this." Hinata nodded. She looked toward the window. Sakura hated the pain she was going to have to put Hinata through. This was going to be one of the hardest operations she ever did. Hinata tried not to show how scared she was but Sakura could tell just how she was trembling.

"It's going to be ok Hinata, I promise where going to get through this." Sakura tried to be comforting. Sakura took a deep breathe, she put both of her hand's on the place where Hinata's blood clot was and started digging deep into the skin slowly. Hinata felt like her whole body was being ripped apart. She was trying to stop screaming but it felt the scream was coming out on its own. She just wanted the pain to stop. It started to hurt more as the hands went deeper into her skin.

Uhh- ahh". Hinata moaned. She could feel the fear coming over her, she tried to imagine she was somewhere else. Somwhere nice. She tried to think of Naruto. Sakura kept digging her hands deeper and deeper to get to the blood clot. She could feel so much blood. She was tearing through Hinata's flesh. She tried to remain calm as she kept going deeper and deeper.

"I'm almost there I promise. Your doing so well really". Sakura said. Hinata gritted her teeth and kept looking at the window trying to scream softly. After a few more minutes finaly Sakura felt the blood clot.

"I'm there. Now that my hands are touching the blood clot, I'm going to have to rip your skin open so I can see the blood clot more clearly and operate on it." Hinata was trembling but nodded.

"th-thank you s-o m-uch fo-r ev-erythig". Hinata tried to say through screams. She couldn't belive even though much pain Hinata was in still trying to be grateful. Sakura smiled.

"Hinata, your handling this really well, just hold on a bit longer all right." Sakura had never done surgery like this. It was weird to actually think she was holding the blood clot. She tried not to panic at the fact that her hands were deeply under Hinata's skin. Very slowly Sakura kept one hand on the blood clot and moved the other hand across Hinata's skin. The reason why she had to tear open Hinata's skin more was because she needed room to operate. Hinata started screaming more loudly now. She couldn't take it. Was this what she deserved for being a waste of space.

"AHHHH STOP, STOP IT JUST KILL ME NOW PLEASE"

"I'm not stopping just hold on a bit more." Sakura said. Sakura kept ripping the skin more and more. Hinata kept screaming louder and louder. Finaly she ripped open enough of the skin.

"just keep looking toward the window Hinata". She knew it would be worse if Hinata saw the surgery happen. There was literally a big hole that Sakura made in the middle of Hinata's body. Blood was dripping everywhere on Hinata. Sakura wished she had amneshia to give to Hinata but knew that was only allowed in the hospital room. Sakura couldn't look at Hinata's face anymore while she was doing this. She had to remain focused. Sakura could now see the blood clot clearly. She started operating on it.


End file.
